


Completely Free

by AllHallowsEve



Series: Finally Free Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHallowsEve/pseuds/AllHallowsEve
Summary: Dean can't stop thinking about what Sam told him.  Sam had never been fucked by a man.  Dean is determined to change that.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Finally Free Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017772
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	Completely Free

**Author's Note:**

> This story picks up immediately after Explicitly Free. It isn't necessary to read the rest of the series before this one but I would recommend it to get the full experience.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so feel free to let me know if there are any mistakes, or missing tags. 
> 
> You can thank Limonka for this smut. It was their request that inspired this story to happen.

Dean had showered while singing Zepplin only stopping from being nearly doubled over by the strength of his stomach growling as he dried off and got dressed in his tshirt, pajama bottoms, and robe. He padded into the kitchen and dug through the pantry. He decided on something quick and easy. His skin was already starting to itch being away from Sam this long.

He piled the burgers high with each of their favorite fixins and headed back to his room. He flipped on the light as he entered and laughed as he realized Sam was so out of it, he hadn’t moved a muscle at all since Dean had left his side.

Dean put the plates down on the table next to the sink, depositing his robe on the small couch nearby. He took hold of the wooden desk chair and dragged the legs of it loudly across the floor to wake his brother up in the most annoying way possible. He scooted it next to the side of the bed where Sam was laying and smiled wide as Sam woke abruptly from sleep, raising his head up off the bed looking confused. Sam’s eyes found Dean and saw the mischievous grin wide across his brother’s face. Dean has to duck quickly to avoid the pillow chucked at his head.

“Up and at ‘em, Sammy, I brought grub.”

Sam wiped sleep from his eyes and asked, “What time is it?” in his deeper than usual sleep addled voice.

“I dunno and I don’t care!” Dean said as he walked back to retrieve the food.

He plopped unceremoniously down in the chair next to the bed and held the second plate out for Sam.

Sam sat up and said, “Wow that smells delicious.”

Dean’s face broke into a huge happy smile as he prepared to fill his mouth with the burger balanced on his lap.

Sam bit into his meal, realizing as he did that his was a veggie burger. Warmth filled his chest as he watched Dean chowing down on his own full meat burger with gusto. It never ceased to amaze Sam, all the little things Dean did to make Sam happy without being asked. Of course, the price for such wonderous generosity was annoying wake ups with loud abrasive chairs being dragged across the floor and occasional super glue along handles of things he needed to use, like beer bottles and toothbrushes. 

They ate in companionable silence for the short time it took them to consume their food.

When it was done and Dean had retired both plates onto the desk out of the way, he sat back down and propped his feet up on the side of the bed, digging his toes into Sam’s hip.

Sam leaned against the headboard and just watched Dean watching him.

“Are ya tired Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Not really, how about you?” Sam inquired in reply.

Dean shook his head. 

Sam went from comfortable to nervous as he realized Dean’s demeanor had just shifted without him moving a muscle. 

Dean’s eyes darkened several shades as his pupils began to enlarge. He licked his lips while taking in the sleep tousled visage of Sam lounging comfortably in bed, in _his_ bed. Dean had been having a thought run over and over in his head while cooking the burgers. Sam hadn’t had sex with a guy either. Never. Sam would be his, exactly as he wanted, _all his._

The muscles in his stomach tightened at the thought of how much he wanted Sam. How much he ached inside from where Sam had filled him so full earlier.

Sam’s breath began to come quicker as he felt like a prey animal caught in a predator’s sights.

Dean was just looking at Sam, he hadn’t moved, he was just watching him. It was the way he was watching him though that made things low in Sam’s body tighten and take notice. It wasn’t the smoldering way Dean looked when he was about to pick up and seduce some random girl in a bar, it was the calm dangerous way he looked right before they went into a nest to kill vampires. On high alert, but eager and ready, deadly in the knowledge that he was about to do exactly what he was born to do.

Sam’s stomach flip flopped the moment Dean first moved towards him. Sam had known Dean was going to, but just like a gazelle, he was frozen in place during the stalking. 

Dean was on him in a flash. Straddling Sam’s lap, pinning the sheet down making any movement with his lower half almost impossible.

Dean kissed him hard, almost painfully and Sam opened his mouth to him in surrender. He pulled at Dean’s shirt, wanting to feel his brother’s hot skin against his hands.

Dean allowed the removal of his shirt to part their lips only momentarily before diving back in for more. His tongue probed and swirled in Sam’s mouth. Dean was the aggressor in this, but felt weak and helpless with the need to have more of Sam every second.

Dean sucked at Sam’s tongue, earning a whine from his brother which made Dean’s dick jump against Sam’s stomach.

They kissed until they had to come up for air and yet Dean couldn’t bear to pull away so he tilted his forehead until it touched Sam’s and they panted into each other’s open mouths, until they caught back up to the oxygen levels they needed to continue.

Dean felt Sam’s dick pinned under his ass and moved against it earning yet another whine from Sam, this one punctuated with a breathy, “Dean,” at the end.

The kisses were insistent and animalistic. Suddenly Dean made several moves with his arms and legs that Sam couldn’t quite follow and then there was a bounce against the bed and the sheet holding him in place was gone and Dean was no longer wearing pants because Sam could feel Dean’s skin against his torso. Dean’s bare ass rubbed against Sam’s dick with nothing in between them.

Dean pulled his mouth away from Sam’s, sidling back several feet. Dean made a few more moves with his body and Sam was jerked down from where he had been propped against the headboard and was now completely vertical on the bed. 

Sam’s head swam with how Dean seemed to be everywhere on his body all at once. One hand playing mercilessly with one of Sam’s nipples, and the other moving down between them to find Sam’s dick hard and needy, all the while Dean kept kissing him and making his mind float away with the heat of it.

Simultaneously the brothers realized that this was the first time Dean had gotten to touch Sam in this way. It seems impossible after what had happened the night before, but in truth this was the first time Dean had gotten to touch Sam’s dick. The thought made Sam pulse hard against Dean’s palm and jerked a groan from deep in both men’s chests.

Dean’s hand was magic and stroked Sam firmly and as he reached the tip he gave his wrist a twist. It elicited a moan out of Sam’s throat but it was quickly cut off by Dean shoving his tongue deep into Sam’s mouth again.

Dean licked his way down Sam’s throat, replacing his hand on Sam’s nipple with his tongue. 

It wasn’t until Sam heard the drawer of the other nightstand sliding noisily that he realized what was happening. Leave it to Dean to have lube drawers on both sides of his bed. Of course, Sam wasn’t complaining, it meant Dean’s other hand didn’t have to stop what it was doing. Sam thought he would cry if Dean stopped his hand from moving along his dick. 

He had never had a hand job feel so good. It was pulling little ohs and uhs out of him as if he were a teenager. Dean licked across Sam’s nipple and then bit it hard causing Sam to cry out Dean’s name. 

He felt Dean chuckle against him with a puff of air hot on his chest. He licked the nipple again and it was twice as sensitive as it had been before. Sam groaned and moved his hands against Dean’s shoulders. He wanted to be more involved in the process than just rubbing Dean’s skin, but Dean was overwhelming him with everything he was doing at the moment. Sam had no idea how Dean could be paying attention to his nipple, his dick, and retrieving lube all at once, but somehow Dean was succeeding seamlessly.

He bit at Sam’s nipple again and then moved his tongue down Sam’s abdomen. Dean felt ravenous. He wanted to take his sweet time with Sammy, pull him apart again and again, but his own dick was having none of that. He wanted to be inside his brother worse than he had ever wanted anything in his life.

Dean allowed himself a few licks and sucks at Sam’s dick but then moved away. Sam’s sounds of desire turned into a complaint when Dean’s mouth was withdrawn, but Dean paid him little heed.

Dean moved his body out from between Sam’s legs and then flipped Sam’s pliant body all in one swift move over onto his stomach. Sam felt like he had been punched in the gut from the way Dean was able to manhandle his body. It was like hooks twisting inside him. Desire to have Dean in control that way caused an ache deep within Sam that startled him.

As Dean began moving him around some more, Sam realized what Dean wanted and pushed himself up onto his knees, pulling both pillows under him to be able to present his ass at the best angle.

“Fuck Sam, look at you,” Dean growled and bit down on Sam’s ass cheek.

Sam yelped in surprise. But then Dean spread his cheeks and buried his tongue in Sam’s hole and all thoughts of complaint vanished from Sam’s mind as he blanked out into nothing but an aching desire. Sam was pretty sure he lost time while Dean dug his tongue into him, lapping and sucking, causing Sam’s body to make noises that might have embarrassed him at any other moment but he couldn’t be bothered to care because he felt high and was drifting boneless on endorphins.

Sam wasn’t sure how long Dean was at it, as every sense he had was narrowed down to the feeling of Dean’s tongue inside him. But when that sensation was gone Sam’s brain was too slow to realize what it might signify, and didn’t have time to catch on before Dean’s lubed first finger pushed into him all at once.

It stole Sam’s breath and he felt full already. Dean probed and pushed insistently, wanting to feel as deep within Sam as he could. Wanting to learn every mystery, and feel every particle inside Sam that had eluded him until now. Once he shoved a second finger in, he managed to find Sam’s prostate and his brother’s back arched and a sound came out of Sam that Dean had never heard before but wanted to hear every day for the rest of his life from now on.

“Dean, I’m gonna…”

Dean bit down against Sam’s ass cheek again at the same time reaching around and squeezing the base of Sam’s dick with his free hand. “No, you most certainly are not Sammy. You hear me? Huh?”

Sam’s befuddled brain had a hard time focusing but Dean squeezed the base of his dick harshly again at the same time that Dean moved up onto his knees. Dean pressed the length of his body against Sam’s back so he could get his mouth down next to Sam’s ear, “You don’t cum until I say.”

The words were said through gritted teeth and the hairs stood up on Sam’s neck. He felt like prey again, with the predator’s teeth at the back of his neck this time.

Sam nodded because his throat was too tight to form any other kind of response. He realized he was holding his breath. 

Dean released Sam’s dick and moved back to his previous spot behind Sam so he could watch Sam’s hole take in his third finger. Dean couldn’t remember ever feeling so hard, and had to squeeze the base of his own dick several times while scissoring Sam open. Once he had his fourth finger in, Sam began speaking in tongues, gibberish flowed freely out of his mouth while Dean fucked him with his fingers. Every third or fourth stroke he tickled across Sam’s prostate and Sam would beg even more beautifully.

When he felt Sam’s hole relax and take his fingers easily, Dean lubed his dick up and took a moment to settle his nerves. _He was about to_ _fuck his brother_. How many times had he fantasized about this moment?

Dean swallowed hard against the lump in this throat. “You with me Sammy?”

Dean’s voice came out in a harsh clipped whisper around the emotions he was feeling.

“Yeah, Dean, please, I need you, now, please, I’m ready?” Sam’s voice was high and reedy. Dean wasn’t sure he would have recognized it if he had heard it under any other circumstance.

Dean ran a calming hand up along Sam’s spine as he lined himself up, “Okay baby boy, I got you.”

Sam’s eyes teared up, surprised by the sudden onslaught of emotion in the midst of all his desire. He lowered his head down onto his forearms where they were crossed against the mattress. He moved his knees apart as far as he could,

Dean pushed his slicked hardness against Sam’s hole. He knew he had prepped Sam good, he couldn’t take a chance at hurting him, but he wasn’t prepared for how easy Sam took him. Sam moaned out a long low sound from deep in his chest as Dean bottomed out pressing his pelvis firmly against Sam’s ass.

Sam felt invaded, too full, possessed, and had never felt more alive. 

Dean took a second to live in the moment of being inside Sam, _his Sam_ , for the first time. Fire licked at the base of his spine and shot up his back. He had always felt like Sam was his, since the first instance he had been placed into Dean’s arms after they had brought him home from the hospital. Sam was his to watch after, to take care of, protect, all his life. He had dreamed of having him in this way for so very long, but had never considered that it would be a reality. But their lives were a new reality now and Sam was his in every way. _Only his_.

A possessive growl erupted from him as he moved backwards, and then quickly pushed all the way back in, earning him a harsh airy moan from Sam.

He moved back again and pushed in a little faster, beginning to set a rapid pace. 

Sam pushed up off his forearms and began moving back against Dean with every shove inside him Dean made. They moved together as if they had been doing this their entire lives. 

Sam began saying Dean’s name as if in prayer, over and over, faster and faster.

Dean wrapped his hand under Sam’s chest and pulled him up against him, making the angle even more intense, he had to slow his movements and the tightness almost sent him over the edge.

“Sam, oh fuck, Sam,” he pushed Sam back down until Sam’s chest was flat against the mattress. He took both of Sam’s hips in his hands and began using them for leverage to push even deeper.

This angle was perfect for him to hit Sam’s prostate. 

Sam began to whine, “Please Dean, please I can’t hold back, please Dean?”

Dean reached his hand down under Sam and as his fingers found purchase around Sam’s dick, he said, “Cum for me Sammy.”

He didn’t even get one full stroke before Sam was cumming hot and wet over Dean’s hand.

Dean’s mind became white noise as Sam’s body squeezed and flexed in a vice grip around Dean’s dick. Dean’s hips stuttered and fought at a failed attempt to keep rhythm as he began to cum inside Sam.

Dean felt as if he had fallen from a great height and had the air punched out of his lungs. He collapsed on top of Sam and laid there gasping for breath until Sam complained.

“You’re too heavy, get off.” At least that is what Dean thought he heard, he realized Sam’s mouth was pressed into the mattress making his words sound quite a bit like the teacher from Peanuts.

Dean pulled slowly out of Sam and rolled off to the side. Something cold and sticky engulfed his hip. Dean realized he had just plopped down onto the swampy mixture of his own cum and boatloads of lube from earlier. “Son of a bitch.”

Sam was confused and raised his head to see what had happened. The positively revolted look on Dean’s face as he looked down at his hip and back up at Sam made even Sam’s sex muddled mind catch on quickly. Sam burst out laughing, curling in on himself, unable to stop the guffaws from wracking his body. At least the cum he was covered in was fresh and warm. 

That thought stopped his laughter in his throat. _He was full of Dean’s cum_. A happy fulfilled sigh escaped his lips as he snuggled his head against the mattress. He watched out from under his hair, where it had fallen in front of his face, as Dean let out a constant series of complaints moving around in an attempt to get free from the enormous wet spot they had left on that side earlier. A loud thump could be heard echoing throughout the bunker followed by Sam’s renewed peals of laughter as Dean accidentally rolled off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I had thought the series was done, but then Limonka challenged me to write bottom Sam. I love bottom Sam. In spite of what happened in the previous story, top Dean is my actual preference. But I am a strong believer that in reality, if they were together, the brothers would want each other so badly all the time that they would switch back and forth with whatever mood struck either of them on any given day. They are so busy wanting to please each other that I don't think either of them would deny anything the other would want. That is just my opinion though. I know many others don't share my view. To each their own.
> 
> Kudos and comments are inspiring my muse and I am so thankful. It has been a long dry spell.


End file.
